Deal With The Dove
Meeting Up Somewhere along the great blue sea, a small vessel traveled. It didn’t look very durable as its size would signify. It was a wooden caravel yet smaller. Smaller and also faster. The ship coursed through the seas rapidly, its speeds causing the tranquil breeze to brush its passengers, or well, in this case, passenger. Flavius Conor stood in the front part of the ship, grasping the steering wheel tightly. His eyes glistened under the evening sun and the wind blew on his golden hair softly. Conor was currently headed for Armoria, where he would meet up with a… "business partner" to distribute some…"products", or at least that’s what he had told the last person who asked him. Truthfully, a powerful Broker had contacted him and planned to sell some type of substance, that Conor or well, “Jin” as he called himself with anything Underworld-related would attempt to distribute. For him, the whole thing seemed shady and he had considered the possibility of the meeting being a scam but wherever there was possible profit, Conor would go. The atmosphere was somewhat peaceful, the only sounds being those of the water brushing against the ship’s lower part. Well, that, and the sound of Conor whistling a rather strange tune. “I’m gonna get rich, I’m gonna get rich, I can feel it~ he sung to himself, had any Broker met him now, they would probably refuse to ever deal with him. “Oh, that must be Armoria.” Even from afar, the place appeared to be modern, as Conor could witness multiple buildings protruding from the island’s floor. About half an hour later, Conor had made it into Armoria, he anchored his small vessel on the island’s dock, minuted before he decided to walk alongside the many buildings. “Finally here. Now, where is the meeting spot.” Conor looked confused, his eyes flickered to the many streets of Armoria, before he brought both of his hands over his face. “Fuck…I have no idea where we’re supposed to meet. I knew I should’ve stuck to only being a mercenary…” he now crouched, his head down, making contact with his knees. He was completely unaware that he was making a fool out of himself. Jin wasn’t alone for much longer, evident as a limousine pulled out of one of the streets. It was coloured a vibrant white, the light reflecting off of it. A man stepped out from the drivers seat. His fingers were twitchy, his veins on his neck coloured an obsidian black. “J-Jin?” he asked, stuttering over his words. He rushed over to one of the doors, opening it. “P-Please. I will b-be taking you to t-the warehouse.” "Ehh~" Conor looked over his shoulder, at the evidently....nervous(?) man. "What the fuck is wrong with this guy?" he thought as he stood up and nodded, getting into the vehicle. The man slammed the door as Jin got it, rushing over and stumbling as he headed towards the drivers seat. As soon as he got in, the car took off at breakneck speeds. The driver weaved through the traffic as if it were second nature, travelling an unorthodox route. And soon, they had arrived at their destination. The driver ran out of his door, opening the door for Jin. “E-Enter the warehouse. H-He’s waiting.” he said, before rushing off into the warehouse himself, almost falling as he did. It wasn't long until they got to the warehouse, upon arriving, he exited the limousine. "Already got here and there's at least one weirdo..." while he joked around, he knew that something had happened to the man. People weren't usually that jittery unless they got laid, were in a life or death situation, or drugged and it certainly wasn't the first. He walked into the warehouse with quick strides, making his way into a dimly illuminated room. "Hello? Anyone here? If you're here, clap your hands!!" Dove complied, clapping his hands as the light in the room brightened. It revealed him in all of his glory, sitting atop of his ornate throne. He was dressed for business, black suit pants and dress shoes. Coupled with a white dress shirt with a tuxedo. A black tie did its job, tying the whole outfit together. His blue eyes shone brightly, his blond hair styled. Across his face was a scar, having healed over the years. There was something about Dove, a strange charm that emanated off of him. Just off of first glance, he seemed extremely likeable. "Jin, is it not?" Dove questioned, raising a glass towards him. "Welcome. I apologize for the...unorthodox rendezvous. But of course, I had to keep this whole thing a secret. Don't want the world knowing my face...yet." He took a swig of his drink, setting aside on the arm rest. "How was your ride here?" "That's fine. Not showing your face, we're not all born pretty, heheh.." he chuckled at his own joke, placing his hands on his hips. "Ride was fine, the guy was a little...lost, to say the least. I'm guessing you did something to him?" he asked, although he appeared to be in his typical joking mood, his brows burrowed ever so slightly. Was he perhaps annoyed by this? "Ah, so you understand." Dove replied. "Makes sense. After all, must be rather shameful to wear...whatever that is." Dove said, gesturing toward's Jin's face. Dove nodded in response to Jin's other statement. "Yes, I promised him some of my...product in exchange for him working for me the rest of his life. He's all jittery from the high he had experienced." "Speaking of the product, let's get to business." Dove announced. "I'm offering you to become a distributor of Yoshinilium; often referred to as Angel Blood. Profits shall be split 55-45, the 55 for me. You just need to buy-in to the whole business plan." Jin arched one of his eyebrows, had the man just insulted him? He couldn't tell really. Ignoring Dove's comment, Jin paid attention to what he said afterward. "Before anything, what does your...product do?" he asked, Jin had to know what he was getting himself into, before making any rash decisions. Dove stood from his throne, making his way towards Jin. The man snapped his finger and the same jittery man from before appeared, this time carrying a bottle with several pills inside. Dove took the bottle from the man, removing a pill and pocketing the rest. "I believe you've met Jacob." Dove said. Jacob bowed his head towards Jin. "H-H-Hello." he stuttered, turning back towards Dove. "Jacob here is my most frequent customer," Dove began. "The very first in fact, at least for this product." Dove tossed the pill to an eager Jacob. The man took a long sniff of the pill, his whole body quivering with excitement. "Show them what it can do. And don't worry, no payment for this one." Dove continued. But Jacob had already popped the pill into his mouth, excited for what it would do for him. For a few seconds, nothing happened. And then Jacob stood up straight, his back no longer hunched, his body no longer shaking. His eyes were blood-red, gaping wide. He moved his head from side to side erratically, sparks flying between his fingers. He began to jump around like a mad-man, twirling around. Before Jacob could continue, flicked his fingers towards Jacob. Jacob was sent hurtling backwards as a large burst of wind shot towards him. Jacob slammed into the side of the warehouse, now rendered unconscious. Dove had done so via an application of . "Anyways, you've seen what it does." Dove began. "So, do we have a deal?" Jin didn't seem fazed by the demonstration but rather analyzed the situation calmly. "I want 50." he said, still staring at the figure of an unconscious Jacob. “You’re not purchasing the pills themselves, little Jin.” Dove began, adjusting his tuxedo. “The proposition was for you to buy-in to the whole business itself, and then I’d send you shipments of the product as needed for you to distribute it. Am I clear now?” Dove asked. "I still want 50. It's either that, or we're done here" Jin stated, his tone demanding. Dove sighed. "A shame, truly." he said. He started walking back towards his throne, pocketing the vial of Yoshinilium. "It would seem we're done here. You can leave now." Category:Role-Plays